


Say Bucky

by Morpheus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dedication, Feelings, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Sad, Song Lyrics, modified lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus/pseuds/Morpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modified lyrics of A Great Big World's song "Say Something". Written in Steve's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Bucky

So... I have this thing in my mind for a while so i've decided to write it and post it.  
It is just what is stated on the summary i.e. a version i made of the lyrics of this amazing song "Say Something by a Great Big World" in Steve's POV

 

Say something, I'm calling out for you  
I'll be the One, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say Bucky, I'm calling out for you

And I am feeling so alone  
You don’t know who I am  
And you know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fight  
I'm still looking for you  
And Tony just started a war

Say Bucky, I'm calling out for you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't have catch you  
On that train I’ve let fall you  
Say Bucky, I'm calling out for you

And I’ have fought all my friends  
You're the one that I want  
So join my side

Say Bucky, I'm calling out your name  
but you didn’t know who the hell Bucky is   
with Falcon I have look out for you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh say Bucky, that you are still in love with me

Say Bucky, will you just marry me?

Say something….


End file.
